When In England
by bethanyjaynex
Summary: A fluffy story about when Ezra takes Aria to England to meet his parents... Won't have a lot of drama, just pure FLUFF. *I don't own anything* T for now. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, new multi-chapter! I was in the mood to write some fluff so this is what I came up with. I'm uploading this tonight, and then tomorrow morning I'm going away for a few days so I'll try to write some more (on top of homework-.-) and then I'll update when I get back. It's not a super long chapter but there's only so many times that I can write about them kissing lol. I really hope you like it; this story will probably be a light one, it's easier to write and makes me happy. Haha.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

"You want us to go to _England_?" I stared at him in disbelief. We still hadn't told my parents about us but Ezra wanted me to meet his parents, who lived on the east coast of England. 

"Yes. I told my parents about you and they're so excited to meet you... Please, say yes?" He looked at me, his beautiful brown eyes filled with as much love and excitement as a young boy on Christmas morning. 

"Wait, you didn't tell them about, you know, _us,_ did you?" I hoped he hadn't told his parents about our parent/teacher situation. Even though I wasn't ashamed of it, I hadn't met them yet so I wasn't sure what to expect from them. Were they the kind of parents that love and support anything their child does? Or were they kind to ship their son off to America without a second thought? 

"Oh no, of course not! I just told them that I was in love with an amazing and gorgeous woman whom I would love for them to meet,"

"I love you," I said with all sincerity in response to his compliments, "but what about my parents? I can't exactly admit to them that I'm going to England with my former English teacher to meet his parents." 

"You said that Hanna and Emily were going camping for a week, right? Couldn't you

tell them to cover for you?" 

"I don't know..." 

"Please, Aria? Just think; a whole different country, nobody knows who we are, we can be together for a whole week, no questions asked." 

I could see that he was eagerly awaiting my reply so I smiled and whispered, "Okay. I'll go text Han." 

I was just turning to retrieve my cell phone from my purse when he grabbed me by the elbow and turned me to face him, crushing his perfect lips against mine. He pulled back, drew a breath and smiled again as he leant back in for a second kiss. "I can't wait."

"Me neither, but it's not going to happen unless you let me grab my cell." I smiled and fumbled through my bag till I found it, I texted Hanna. 

_Hey, Han. Ezra wants to take me away for a whole week starting tomorrow, ok if you cover for me? X- Aria_

I pressed send and was amazed when a reply came almost immediately. 

_Sure thing. Have fun with Fitzy; just make sure not to wake your neighbours at 2 in the morning, if you know what I mean ;) -Hanna.  
><em>

I laughed. Typical Hanna, she was always making jokes about Ezra and I being together in that way. I could tell that Ezra was looking at me so I turned and spoke sarcastically, "I know I'm undeniably cute and loveable, but there's really no need to stare at me like that, Ezra." 

This time, he chuckled and walked over to me, slipping his warm hands around my waist from behind. He rested his chin on my head, the height difference was that large, and I closed my eyes. It was not very often that we had moments like this, with all the sneaking around we have to do, so when they happened it was essential that I savoured them one hundred percent. 

"Well, you _are _cute and lovable...but you really wanna know why I was staring?" 

"Sure. Unless I have a huge zit, or pizza sauce on my chin. In that case, I'd prefer you just pass me a napkin." 

This time he didn't laugh or make any noise at all, he simply turned me around and held me close to his body. "I was staring because you were laughing. I love your laugh; you seem to glow whenever you smile. You're beautiful, Aria." 

I was slightly shocked; he was never usually like this. He wasn't normally this outspoken, but I liked it. I decided to tease him a bit, "Oh please, I'm hardly a Kate Moss look-a-like." 

"Why would you need to look like a model to be beautiful? I'm glad you're not super skinny and don't have twigs for legs." 

"Well, it's not just that. I mean, I'm a little podgy here and there, and I'm very short for my age. I'm surprised you haven't gone back to Jackie by now. At least you don't get leg cramp kissing her."

My attempt at teasing him was obviously working. He moved his hands slowly up to my face and held them there, cupping my cheeks. "Damn it, Aria. You are the most stunning and wonderful girlfriend I could ever wish for. Just seeing your face across a crowded room brightens my day, you're the only reason I get up in the morning, the only person that can put me in a decent mood after a crap day at Hollis and the only person I want to have any kind of future with; I love you, Aria." 

I could feel my cheeks turning red and so to hide it I laughed nervously and said "Thanks, handsome. Now are you gonna come and kiss your beautiful girlfriend or what?" And that lead to more kissing and making out in his apartment, as we had done so many times before.

When we parted, it seemed to be getting late so I decided it was best for me to get home. I collected my belongings and walked over to the door before saying a long goodbye to my boyfriend.

"Just so you know," he said as I stepped outside of apartment 3B, "even if your parents don't let you go 'camping', I'm kidnapping you and taking you anyway."

I smiled lovingly, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Good night, Ezra."

"Good night, Aria."

**How was it? Please review this for me, even if you can just tell me how I could improve. Like I said, I'm away for a few days so I'll update as soon as I get back. Just so you know, I'm going on holiday to the place where Ezria visit in this story;] **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xo, Bethany.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back a little earlier than I expected so I thought I'd upload this not rather than waiting. Not a lot of Ezria in here, but they'll be some cute scenes (hopefully) in the next chapter... Oh and 70ish days till 2B! Who's excited? MEEE.**

**I'm sorry if there's any grammatical/spelling errors. I've been typing it on my phone and sometimes when I put it on my computer I miss out a couple of mistakes. Anyway, it's a long one (kinda) so I'm gonna let you go read it... Andddd GO.**

_It's dark in here. I can barely make out the outline of the only other person in this place. They've been stood there for a while now, with their back towards me. I shout and call for their attention but they don't respond; it's as if all my words and exclamations are vanishing into thin air, being absorbed by the stuffy atmosphere around me. I run up to them and try to turn them to face me, but it seems that their form is like smoke, I cannot touch it, I cannot hold it in my hands. Then they start to run, slowly at first, and then quicker. It appears that they are running from someone. From me. I attempt to follow them but they are moving too fast for me to catch up. The scene around me is starting to change from its dark nothingness to a misty fog. If I squint I can see shadows through the grey swarm but I can't determine what they are. Just then the person before me comes to an abrupt stop, causing me to carelessly walk straight into them. They turn around and I catch a glimpse of their piercing blue eyes through the darkness. "Careful, bitch, _I_ hold the cards here." It's not just a regular voice, it's one that I have been longing to hear for over a year now; the softness of it reminds me of flowers dancing in the wind on a cool summers day, it reminds me of all the years feeling like I was finally being accepted. It is Ali._

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light of the plane. I had been having dreams like that for the past few weeks, always just hearing Ali, never seeing her blonde curls falling over her shoulders perfectly or the smile that could be both reassuring and threatening at the same time. She always told me some cryptic message, one that made me analyse everything I had done even down to how much cereal I put in my bowl the morning previous. A real Alison was bad enough; a non-existent one was just terrible.

"Hey, sleepyhead," I look up and see Ezra with his arm around me, fingers playing with a strand of my hair, wrapping it slowly around each finger before dropping it and repeating. It was a soothing gesture and reminded me of being a young child, safe and secure in the arms of my parents.

"How long was I out?" I ask, my recollection of the flight was limited so I must have been asleep for some time.

"Most of the flight, we should be landing soon. Are you okay? You seem a little flustered."

"I'm fine. Just a dream, you know."

"Want to tell me about it? I promise not to be mad if you were having steamy dreams about Freddie Stroma, or Alex Pettyfer, or whoever else you teens fantasize about these days."

"Trust me, it was far from it. It was just a little freaky. Alison was in it, and we were in a place without light, I couldn't see a thing. Then she started to run, and I tried to keep up but I couldn't, and then I saw all these shadows and, and-" my heart was beating faster than it ever had, I anticipated that any moment it was going to come surging out from my chest filled with anxiety and panic. I felt Ezra press a kiss into my head and hold me closer to him.

"Shh...You're safe. I'm right here." He whispered softly into my hair.

"I know...it's just, it's a recurring dream. I've been having it every time I close my eyes and it scares me, I don't know why she's telling me things like she is."

"Okay, well how about we leave that behind in Rosewood? My parents should be meeting us at the airport." He smiled and I sat up, my body once again feeling tense with anxiety.

"Ezra, what if... What if they don't like me?"

"What do you mean? Of course they'll like you. I promise, you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay but, hypothetically speaking, what would you do, if they didn't approve of me?"

"Well I'd think fine, my parents don't approve of who I'm with but that doesn't change how I feel. Aria, even if you were some axe murderer who everyone hated with a passion, I would still love and care for you the way I do now."

That made me laugh a little, I grasped his hands in my own and met my lips to his. As we were kissing, it was like everything around us disappeared, it was just Ezra and I. He pulled back slowly and rested our foreheads together looking directly into my eyes, and there we stayed just chatting until our flight landed.

I checked the time: 11:30am. Ezra and I were walking to meet his parents whilst lugging around our suitcases in tow; the airport was packed full of people, all waiting in anticipation for the moment that their loved one would enter the room. In the middle of the room stood a couple, each probably in their fifties with huge smiles plastered on their faces aimed right at us. It was then that I realised these were Ezra's parents. As we approached them, I took in their appearance. The woman was wearing chocolate brown coloured trousers with a mocha sweater; her mousy brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of her neck and she was wearing an evident base of makeup. The man stood next to her looked very serious, just like the business men you see on _The Apprentice_ or the type you would expect to spend his days at the office, typing up an important invoice to send to god-knows-where. The sudden feeling of terror overwhelmed me. Ezra hadn't prepared me, I was not expecting this- I was expecting to see an elderly couple, whom you would expect for her to make cinnamon cookies and bake bread in her spare time. I was anticipating a man like Ezra, easy-going and quietly confident, not the hard-faced business man lurking before me. They came over to meet us and the woman automatically wrapped Ezra in a huge embrace, smiling as she did so.

"Ezzy, I'm so glad you're here!" She released him from her grasp, "and I'm guessing you're Aria, am I right?"

"That's right, Mrs Fitz. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled and held my hand out to shake hers, why was I being so formal all of a sudden?

"Hey, we'll have none of that. You can call me Christine," ignoring my outheld hand, she wrapped her arms around me and held me to her. It felt strangely comforting, and I realised that there was no need to be scared. Ezra's parents were normal and very pleasant people.

When I was free, I turned to Ezra's father and smiled again politely. I introduced myself and he told me to call him by his first name, Mike. Instantly, my thoughts drifted off to Rosewood where, luckily for me, my family thought I was off camping with the girls somewhere in the forest. Soon enough we were making our way out of the airport and into the parking lot.

"I sure hope you two are hungry, Rachel is preparing her speciality for us back home," Ezra and I had arranged to stay in a hotel on the promenade for the duration of our stay, but we were going for dinner at his parents' place first. Probably due to his lack of talking about his family, I had never once heard him mention the latter name.

"Rachel?" I looked between the three faces, confused.

"Rachel is our daughter. She just graduated from Oxford University so she and her husband and daughter are staying with us till they can get a place around the coast." Christine gushed. Mind you, from what I've heard, Oxford is one of the best schools in the country so she had a right to be proud, I guess.

As we got out of the car, it dawned on me how huge their house was. It was at least three storeys high with lots of windows visible from the front. There were three cars parked outside, one with a child's car seat in the back. My thoughts returned to what Christine had said; Rachel, her daughter and her husband were staying with them. I hadn't always been a lover of children; they shout too much, they eat messily and to repay you for your caring nature, they leave you an unpleasant gift in their diaper. I had babysat twice in my life; both times I had been on the verge of walking out.

Entering the Fitz household, the smell of delicious food hit me. Whatever Rachel was making, it smelt yummy.

"Christine, is that you?" A deep voice came from a room to my right.

"Yes dear, it's us," Christine looked over at me and sent a warm and affectionate smile my way. "Come on, Aria. I'll introduce you to James and Aimee."

I followed her into the living room and was greeted by a young man, probably in his mid-twenties, and a delightful baby girl. It surprised me at first, Aimee's eyes were just like Ezra's- large, mysterious brown framed with long, dark lashes- then I realised that it must run in the Fitz family. That got me wondering what a child of mine and Ezra would look like. Hopefully, it would have those same Fitz eyes, the same square jaw that they all have, the rich brown hair that Ezra has...heck, I want an Ezra junior!

After our first dinner together, the clock soon reached 4pm and Ezra and I decided to get a taxi over to our hotel on the seafront.

"Ez, use my car if you like. James and I won't be going anywhere really, so just take it for the week," Rachel offered as we got ready to leave.

"Thanks, Rach." Ezra replied whilst hugging his mother goodbye for the night.

I followed suit and went to hug Rachel, "Thank you, Rachel. Oh and the dinner was lovely, you're a great chef!"

She laughed and flipped her dark chestnut hair over her shoulder, "aw, you're so sweet. I'm glad Ez has finally found you," For me, this was a huge compliment. Not the sweet part, but the fact that I was better than any other girl he had found; I was better than Jackie.

"Ezra, why haven't you ever told me about your family before?" We were on our way to the hotel now and I was curious. They all seemed so nice, I couldn't understand why Ezra was so distant about them.

"When I was 14, I decided that I wanted to go to the US. My whole family have been bought up here, but I wanted to visit the states and go to an American high school, American college, even from a younger age I had always been deeply intrigued by other cultures and society. I had grandparents over in Philly so I thought they would let me stay with them for my high school years, then move into a dorm for College. When I told my parents about my idea, they didn't like it. They believed that I would be better off with them, in this not-so-perfect English paradise. But then my grandma visited and convinced them to let me go, so hence why I met you," he turned to face me for a second and flashed that boyish smile I love. "And then, well, you know the rest. My parents and I get on, but we're not as close as we used to be. Rachel and I are quite close though, when she was at Oxford she used to call me sometimes and we'd chat until nightfall. And of course, she had little Aimee. She's adorable, don't you think?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cute." I hesitated before speaking again, "Ezra, do you ever wonder what our babies would look like?" I then explained my past thoughts, mentioning the standard Fitz eyes, everything.

"You know what, I wouldn't care if it didn't look like me at all, because as long as you're it's mother I'm sure it would be absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you."

"For the compliment?"

I reached out and took his spare hand in mine. "No, for bringing me here. We have a whole week to ourselves; it's going to be amazing." I looked out the windscreen and admired the sea, deep blue and wonderful, as we drove silently along the seafront.

**Was it bad? Good? I liked the beginning but I wasn't too sure about the last half or so. Review for me please! =)**

**xo, Bethany.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. A bit of a boring chapter here, I'll admit. But I hope you like it, please review xo**

I was awoken by the sound of seagulls squawking outside my window. Beside me, Ezra lay sleeping, his face slightly upturned in the morning light. Careful not to wake him, I shuffled cautiously out of the king size bed and over to the en-suite. The clock said it was 8:17am, which was surprisingly early considering we had both stayed up pretty late planning out our whole trip. Although the main reason we came was to visit Christine and Mike, we couldn't help but want some time to ourselves; for this reason, we decided that we would stop by at their house for dinner every other day or so. Not wanting to waste any part of our trip, today we had planned to go down onto Great Yarmouth beach and seafront. It was just like you would expect to see in the movies; arcades, stalls and tea and coffee shops. It felt surreal, like we had just walked into an Austen novel of sorts. In the en-suite I splashed my face with ice cold water, loving the cooling sensation it had on my skin, and then patted dry with one of the towels and tiptoed back into the bedroom where Ezra was still fast asleep, sprawled out over the bed. I sauntered over to the window and stood there for a second admiring the view when I heard a small chuckle from behind. I turned and saw that it was Ezra laughing in his sleep again. I loved when he did that, it reminded me of the night he read his short story. It was a small thing that he did unconsciously, but just hearing it made me smile. Averting my gaze back to the quiet seafront and the crystal blue ocean beyond, my mind was soon lost in thought. I wondered; would I ever think back on this moment? Would it be with memories of foolishness and remorse, or would it be an example of the extents we went to in hope of staying together? I had been so lost in thought that I didn't realise Ezra was awake until I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning, beautiful." He greeted me. No matter how long I spent with him, his words like that always made my heart melt.

"You're awake," I turned slightly and smiled at him, his hair all messed up and his shirtless torso.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He referred to the sea, "it's so much different to America. Here the ocean seems somehow purer and more sparkling."

"It's perfect. Do you want to go downstairs for breakfast? I'm starving!" I said, just as there was a rumble from my abdomen.

He laughed and I turned, allowing him to kiss my forehead lightly. "I think we better before you wake the whole of England!"

We parted and began to get ready. I took a quick shower then wrapped myself in a towel whilst deciding what to wear. I finally decided on a lacy green tank top with high-waisted shorts and a cardigan. Although it was warm outside, unusually warm from what I've heard, it still didn't seem hot enough for bare arms.

"You nearly ready?" I shouted to Ezra, who had spent nearly three quarters of an hour in the bathroom whilst I got ready.

"Yeah, I'll be through in a sec!" He replied. I pinned the remaining strands of hair into my side ponytail and gathered my things into my small satchel bag. Just then he exited the en-suite dressed in shorts and a polo tee, smelling strongly of the cologne he always wore. His hair was still damp and was sticking up manically all over the place. I rushed over and put it right, laughing teasingly at his incapabilities.

"What would I do without you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well you'd look like you just rolled out of bed for one thing. Oh and you'd be walking round with uneven shirt buttons," I remembered the day prior. "Not to mention you'd be living your life in a virtual _hell_ without anyone to love and care for you the way that I do."

"Okay, okay, Ezra's got the mental age of a two year old, I get it." He joked, fluffing the top of my now messy hair.

"Thanks." I tried my best to look annoyed, but failed miserably. I neatened my hair and then we made our descent down the stairs to breakfast.

Time seemed to go so quick, and by 2pm we were walking hand in hand down the long stretch of sandy beach, a double-scoop ice-cream in our spare hands. The beach was not empty, but there were few people around. Every so often an overexcited dog and its owner would come running down beside us, working up a sweat in the heat.

"So what do you want to do tonight? I was thinking we could have dinner somewhere out."

"Sure. There are plenty of bistros near the pier, if you want to go there."

"I was thinking more...romantic. Yesterday Rachel was telling me about a restaurant a few miles away, _Moments_ it's called. How about it?"

"That would be perfect." I looked up at his glowing face and smiled. Back in Rosewood, we could never even dream of going out for a meal- not yet anyway- so we were both determined to make the best of it. For me, a simple stroll along the sand felt liberating and it was quite possibly the best feeling I had encountered in my whole life. This didn't compare to anything else; making out with Icelandic boys in front of a burning out fire, finally getting asked to Noel Kahn's Halloween party of 2008, my first kiss (with my first boyfriend) on the front doorsteps of my house. None of it felt as good or as perfect as that moment, being here with the person I love without any limits. There were no disapproving looks to be formed, no eyes to stare at us, and no one to tell us it was wrong, a felony, something to be ashamed of.

Just then, another dog came sprinting from nowhere. It was tiny and didn't seem to be heading anywhere, but a while behind was a deranged looking woman screaming out words like "Stop!" or "Come back!" or "No!" It occurred to Ezra what was happening and he hastily pushed his ice-cream cone into the hand he had been holding and ran off in pursuit of the runaway dog. The way he ran made him look like one of the models from a JD or Fifa advert. His leg muscles contracted, his arms bent and moved swiftly through the air aiding his speed. A distance in front, Ezra caught up with the dog and scooped him up into his arms.

"What you doing there, buddy?" He stroked it and by then the owner was catching up with them and started thanking him.

"Thank you so much, dear! I don't know what came over little Ollie, he never usually runs off like that!" Ezra passed Ollie over to the women and she started to hug him close to her. Ollie, that is, not Ezra.

"It's no problem, ma'am. I'm glad I could help."

The three of us introduced ourselves and we stood talking for a while, our feet covered in the warm sand. Turns out, her name is Marlene and she is a newly-retired woman who lives in a nearby village but likes to take her lovely Bichon Frise a long walk through the sand dunes every couple of days. She has two grown up sons, one daughter, and five grandchildren- two of which are currently studying law and forensics at university. Whoa, this woman could talk forever!

When we parted, Ezra and I decided to remain on the beach for a little while longer just sat on the sand watching the waves move along the shore. It was soothing.

"That was nice of you, helping Marlene out like that."

"Oh...it was nothing. Anyone would have done it." His face was turning a light pink and I could tell that he was getting embarrassed at the praise he was getting.

"Well still, it was very nice of you, Mr Fitz." I shifted my weight around and kissed him on the lips, enjoying the taste of chocolate ice-cream that still remained on them.

**I told you it was boring ahaa. See how I put in the Ollie & Marlene parts though;]? I thought it was funny haha. The next chapter will be the day after this, and it will say some of what happened at the dinner. By the way, feel free to write in a review something that you think should happen. I wanted to make this a fluffy fanfic, but I think it needs some drama in it to keep it interesting for even me to write! Pleaseeee tell me what I could include, or tweet it me (TeamEzria13x) **

**I'll try and upload Tuesday/Wednesday, but I have a French writing exam on Tuesday so I might not be able to write it as quickly; bare with me!**

**xo, Bethany.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone... Ok so I know I haven't updated in over a week. I've been super tired with school and everything and it's starting to get really important that I revise now. So, I decided that I'm going to take a break from writing this for now. I may come back to it in a month or so, but for now this will be left alone. I just want to thank you all for the reviews you leave, they make my day. I also want to apologize; this chapter took 3 nights to write and last night I wouldn't let myself sleep till it was finished. As you can probably guess, it took a while, so it probably sucks really bad. But I hope you still enjoy it somehow, even if it's just laughing at my boring and plot-less chapter...**

I stirred from sleep, glanced over at my alarm clock and sleepily tried to decipher the numbers it displayed: 6:51am. I didn't know what had awoken me, just that it had interrupted a _very _nice dream of mine featuring a certain handsome boyfriend situated to my right. Then I heard the noise again, this time louder. It was a strange but familiar sound, like a low buzzing. It came to me that it was my phone resting on the bedside table beside me. Careful not to wake Ezra, I slipped out of bed, put on a large hoodie (probably Ezra's) and took my phone outside to answer it. Then I looked at the caller ID; mom. _Crap_ I thought as I lifted my phone to my ear and clicked the green phone. 

"Erm, hey mom. What's up?" I tried my best to hide the worry and nerves I was feeling.

"Aria, where are you?" Her voice sounded monotonous down the phone, not like her usual cheery self. 

"What do you mean? I'm camping with Han and Emily..."

"Oh, so you're definitely not in some foreign country with Mr Fitz?" 

What? How did she know about that? "...no." 

"Seeing as I just received a text message along with a picture of you and him together boarding a plane, I strongly think you should rethink that answer." 

"M-mom, I can explain!" I wasn't sure if it would do any good, but I wasn't going to go down without a fight. 

"Aria, I don't even want to hear it. You will pack your things and get back to Rosewood immediately." 

I pondered this for a second before speaking the words that had been true for so long: "I love him." 

"Don't be so stupid, Aria. He's your former teacher for Christ's sake; you don't love him at all." I could hear the frustration and annoyance building in her voice. 

"Mother, you don't know a single thing about him. He's...special. I'm safe; I'm with Ezra and his parents in England. I'll be home by the end of the week." Without giving her time to reply, I ended the call and walked back into the bedroom. Ezra was still lay on his side sleeping like a baby. I decided I would let him sleep for a little while longer before telling him the news. How did my parents find out about us? She said it was a text message; A. We hadn't heard from A in months, now we know why. They were obviously waiting for us to let our guard down so they could expose yet another secret. I can't go home now; as much as I know they'll be angry I just want one perfect week away with Ezra. There were so many things we hadn't done yet. I was completely lost in thought when Ezra started to awaken beside me. 

"Aria, why are you watching me sleeping." Ezra murmured sleepily, his eyes still closed. It wasn't much of a question, but a statement. 

I chuckled at how cute he was in the morning: messy hair and groggy voice. "Sorry. I just can't help myself, you look peaceful." 

Then he opened his eyes, adjusting to the light of our room. He could probably see the panic-stricken look on my face. "What's going on?" He asked. 

"Ezra, my parents. They know about us." 

"What? Why? _How?"_ He sat up in bed and looked comfortingly in my eyes. 

I realised he still didn't know about A. I was going to have to go through the whole story, from beginning to end. I started off by telling him about the text I got in his first English class and explained the one he found on my phone when I left it at his apartment, until I got to a few months ago when we received our seemingly last A message. "Then my mom just called. She got a text and a picture. Of us, getting on the plane. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I really am. It's just that I couldn't tell you; A is dangerous, I couldn't take that risk with you." 

Ezra pinched the top of his nose and looked overwhelmed for a second. 

"Are you mad I didn't tell you?" I asked in a small voice, slightly scared for the answer. 

"No, Aria, I'm not mad. Sure, I'm a little miffed that you told me just now but I love you. Nothing you can do or say will change that. And for reference, nothing your parents do and say will change that." He had clasped my hands in his and we were staring longingly into each other's eyes when his phone rang. _What is it with phones this morning?_ I thought. He unwillingly separated our hands and tore his eyes away from mine to grab his phone from the bedside table next to him. 

"Hello?" He sounded apprehensive, probably anxious in case it was my mother. I could hear a high voice coming from the telephone before Ezra identified who it was. "Oh hi, mom. No we don't have anything planned, why?" ... "Yeah I think that's fine. I've been longing for a bit of bonding time with her anyway and I'm sure Aria would like that." ... "Okay, we'll be there. Bye, mom." 

"What was that all about?" I asked as he hung up the call. 

"My mom was just asking if we'd mind looking after Aimee for the day. Rachel's been called into work and my mom's not feeling too good. I said we'd be there for 11 if that's ok?" 

"Sure. When did you last see Aimee?" 

"I saw her once when she was first born. Rachel and James came over to the US for a few days. I didn't really have any time to bond with her though, so today should be perfect." He pealed back the white cotton bedding and revealed his bare chest. Last night had been so warm that we both ended up sleeping half naked: he shirtless, me wearing just the shirt he had taken off. 

"Yeah, it will be perfect." I smiled and jumped off the bed to get ready. 

We were in the car now, cruising down the seafront and on our way to pick up Aimee. We decided that we would take her into Cromer, a beautiful place about an hour away from the hotel. It was a gorgeous day, the sun was shining above us and the water below was a crystal blue. 

I began thinking about last night at the restaurant;

_We had arrived there right on time and were appointed to our table by a smartly-dressed woman. We sat and talked about everything whilst eating our steak and chips. One thing's for sure- English food is yummy! It was a perfect night with a perfect man. About half way into our meal, the restaurant went quiet. The lights were dimmed and Ezra suddenly stood up. I stopped eating and started to get curious. What was going on? The place was pretty empty; there was just an old couple across the room from us who were sat looking at me. I started to feel slightly warm and self-conscious when Ezra walked round to my side. He motioned for me to stand and pulled out a jewellery box from the back pocket of his black trousers. He slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace. It was a silver chain with a dainty heart shaped locket on it.  
><em>

_"It's one year today since we met, so I thought I'd give you a little something to remember it by." He had said in his smooth voice, that boyish smile creeping over his mouth.  
><em>

_I hadn't realised that it had been a year! Ezra carefully took the necklace out of the box and clipped it around my neck, kissing my cheek as he did so. I was speechless and the only thing I could think to do was kiss him. Once the necklace was safely secured around my neck, I pulled him back in and pressed his lips to mine, growing unaware of the staff and elderly couple in the room. _

I now sat, twirling the locket around my index finger. From my periphery vision, I saw Ezra turn slightly and smile. I must have been smiling like an idiot because he averted his eyes back to the road and said "Something amusing you?" 

"I was just thinking of last night, that's all. I love you." 

"I love you too, Aria."

**Bad ending, right? I know. I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be up, so bare with me. I'll probably be uploading a couple of one-shots in the next couple of months, so keep tuned in for those...I love you all, you rock!  
>xo<strong>


End file.
